Where has my Life Gone
by RedTail97
Summary: Jonathan's history has a very VERY dark background but it all lead to him being in space with a very infamous team, The Guardians of the Galaxy, he finds out that peter quill was his uncle and that he never knew. he gains a new friendship with the smallest and furriest member of the team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1 (04-13 17:49:21)

**A/N: this is going to be my first ever fanfiction! I am really excited to get started! I can barely contain it! at first I have always wanted to be an engineer, but now I realized I want to be an engineer and an author. Yay!!!**

 **Summary: This going to be about a boy named Jonathan (which means a gift from god). His history has a very VERY dark backround but it all lead to him being in space with a very infamous team, The Guardians of the Galaxy, he finds out** **that Peter Quill was his uncle and he never knew. He gains a new friendship with the smallest and furriest member on the team Rocket the Raccoon.When their friendship keeps on growing they learn more and more about each other. Will they accomplish everything or will it all come tumbling down and come to an end.Or will they become something even** **more.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Hey Jonathan! Do you want to come play with me?"My brother yelled from upstairs.

"Sure Parker, I will be right up!"I yelled from the living room.

I am so happy that I am here with my dad right now. My mom, my sister and I have all decided to come pay a surprise visit for his birthday. He was very happy and thrilled to see us when we came to see him, ecspecially me! We always acted like brothers, me always picking on him, and him always torturing me which we always had a lot of fun doing.

What my family didn't know is that I was secretly working for a group of assassins and I worked harder than anyone, and earned the most money. People were surprised that me being an assassin at the age of 11, can be so successful. I hated and I loved my job at the same time.I only liked it for the money but not the blood and guts I have to see.For some reason I like to see their agony and torture and I had no idea why . . . . It just. . . comforts me.

"Jon what is taking so loooong," my brother whined from upstairs.

I was interrupted from my thoughts and rushed up the stairs "Sorry Parker, I was just lost in thought."

"Aren't you always Jon." he said with a giggle.

"Yah, I guess I am, so why did you call me up here to play with you, you know I'd rather be watching tv," I said with a laugh.

His face instantly grew dark, like he remembered why he really called me up here and the reason why he did. The face he made went directly to my heart and I felt and instant stab of guilt and regret. As I forgot that he was an actor, well at least that is what he wants to be and has gotten good at it. I knew why because he knew that I killed . . . . one of his closest friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I guess I was a little too excited so I am making another chapter lol**

 **Chapter 2**

'Oh hell no', that is what I am thinking. He found out by the way I was always near the grave saying how sorry I was. I should've known he was following me at the time and I never knew.

"JONATHAN" he screamed. He can be really scary for being just 10 years old.

"Jonathan," he said " You better tell me the truth and be honest with me . . . Please" He was shaking really badly "Did you kill . . . Colton?" he asked.

I could never lie to my brother so I said I did and was being honest all the way. Big mistake.

He was shaking worse than ever "Wh-what" he said shakily.

Now I was going to die I thought. Now I was more scared than ever . . . no I have to be fearless like they taught me.

"You . . . YOU MONSTER!!!" he cried out loud.

"Parker, please let me explain . . . " I pleaded "No I don't want to hear it you murderer," he yelled.

He took out a gun from his pocket, it was dad's pistol." Parker, what the hell, calm down" I said trying to stay strong. His eyes were flaring with anger and he was going to shoot and kill me.

All of a sudden, something clicked inside my head remembering what my next kill had to be, my brother Parker. I wouldn't and I couldn't but they would kill everone else accept me and him. It didn't matter though as the adrenaline was rushing to my arms and muscles like it had done so may times. I acted quick and kicked his shin as hard as I could.

He hollered out in pain as he fell to the ground holding his shin and he dropped the gun. I sprinted after the gun to quickly grab it and knocked my brother to the ground getting on top of him to hold the gun to his head.

I had tears threatening to pour down my face as I said my final words to my brother "I love you, and I am so sorry, you don't understand how much I am going to regret this or how much I am going to miss you. If I don't do this we will all die, I'm sorry."

"Jon, please . . . please don't do this," he said crying through tears.

"I-I'm sorry I . . . have no choice . . . I love you," I said as the tears came down my face faster than a waterfall.

"No!," he screamed and that was his last word as I pulled the trigger, and there was complete silence all throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok, so for the first 5 to 10 chapters will be Jonathan's life from before, but after that is going to be when that all changes so, here is another chapter enjoy !!!**

 **Chapter 3**

Why, why me, this isn't fair to me or anybody else and now it is all my fault that my happy, sweet, amazing brother is now dead and all I can do is just stare at his limp body.

With stray tears coming down my face I had to cover up my tracks, so I put my dad's pistol on silent and shot it throught the window to make it look like it wasn't me, but someone else.

 ** _Time skip_**

Nobody, not even my sister, took my brother's death lightly at all. I took it the worst ecspecially my mom and dad as well. We were crying for almost a whole week, but my mom looked like she was tired of being upset so she arranged a funeral for my brother tomorrow.

"Jonathan?" she questioned in a calm mood.

"Yes mom," I said.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

" Mom as I told you before, I don't know who really did it, all I know is that somebody shot him through the window," I said hastily.

"I know, I just really miss him," she said choking back on a sob.

"Me too," I said

I quickly ran to my mother and hugged for what felt like ten minutes. She was crying in my favorite blue shirt, and I let her because we were all feeling her pain and it wasn't going to go away for a long time.

 ** _Time skip_**

Today is the funeral and I didn't want to go so I told my mom that I had the flu and couldn't come. she was a little upset that I was sick and told me to get better soon. While my other plan was to go to my assassination clan and to my leader to tell him it has been done.

 ** _Time skip_**

"M-Master why did you make me do it, he was my brother," I said shakily.

"You had no choice, remember why Jonathan," he said with no emotion.

Anger started to flare up inside me, so I said sarcastically "No Leo I have no idea, so why don't you tell me hmm,"

He slammed his fists on the desk making me jump "We do not allow that kind of SMACK TALK!" he said angrily.

"Oh, I am so sorry your, higness," I said with a snicker. I was to mad to even care at this point.

"Ok, just for that rude talking, I am going to give you your next assignment. Now, your next victim is going to be your mother," he said cold heartedly.

I felt like my whole world just shattered before me. Now I can't live without my mom she is evrything to me like my brother. I can't do this to her and I stammered "Wh-What."

"You heard me," he said with a devilish grin.

"Jonathan, though, If you do not complete this assignment by tomorrow, we will transform you into a cybernetic weapon," he said without a care in the world.

All of my assassin friends looked super worried and scared for me. They knew I suffered a loss once and didn't want to see me going through another again. This is not going to be any easy assignment.

 ** _Time skip_**

Today is the day that me and my sister are going to go back to school. Although my friends were upset that I wasn't talking and I told them why. So I heard them all gasp and some of them started to cry. My best friend, Xavier was the most upset and angry about it and I told them what has happened happened and you can't change it, no matter how much you want to.

As me and my sister started to walk home from school I just held her hand the entire time and didn't let go until she saw a butterfly and ran after it.

I did a silent chuckle to myself until a car came in, while the driver wasn't paying attention at all and he was coming right towards my sister.

"Nevaeh," I screamed. "You idiot, get out of the fricking way," I yelled.

She looked around until She saw where I was looking and froze with fear. When I knew she wasn't going to move I bulleted down lightning fast untill the car was 10 feet in front of her and I jumped and pushed her out the way, but before I had time to react, the car saw me and tried to stop but the driver was to late as the car slammed right into me.

"Jonathan, No!" Nevaeh cried out. While those were the last words I heard as I let the darkness take over me and I stayed unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N If you have any shippings for me to do just tell me and I will make it happen. That is all, enjoy!** **Chapter 4**

I awoke with a blinding light in front of my face. When my eyes started to adjust I realized I was in the hospital room with Leo standing in the doorway and mom and Nevaeh in the two chairs, one on my left, the other and my right.

When they saw me they both jumped up and hugged me and they both were crying with tears of joy.

Although, when that was over, I looked down to see that I had 2 fractured ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm, and my foot completely smashed because of the tire. All the rest I had were scraches and bruises all over my body.

"I hurt all over mom," I said my throat sounding scratchy.

"I know baby," she said trying not to cry.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I think Leo wants to talk to me," I said trying to sound as sweet as I can.

"Oh, ok, well, we love you very much sweetheart,"mom said.

"I love you guys too," I said as they left in silence.

"Jonathan" Leo said interrupting my thoughts."You do understand that you failed to do what I ask. I said and I quoted that it had to be done by tomorrow, and you failed me."

Ok, now I was pissed, "I was trying to protect my sister from getting killed," I tried to yell out but it sounded more of a whimper.

"That doesn't give you any excuse," he said quietly so the doctors didn't hear him.

"As of tomorrow you are going to be made into a weapon, and I don't care if you try to fight back because it won't work. So now that I officially screwed your life now I can hurt you," he said with a dark laugh.

I was no longer angry but now I was scared for my own life. I had questions running through my head. Will I ever be the same again? Will people treat me as a freak? Will I be alone for the rest of my life? Well none of that mattered I only had hope that I would make it back alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I always have nothing to do at home, so that is why I have decided to write my own stories, just for the fun of it.** **Chapter 5**

It took me 3 weeks to fully recover from all my injuries. Even when I got out mom was right next to me along with my sister. I had to tell my mom that Leo needs me to say at his house for a few years just so I know what it feels like to be away from my family for a long time.

Mom was crying and so was Nevaeh when they heard the news, but they understood why. So now I have to stay away from my family for a few years and can't even visit them, and now I was crying as well.

 ** _Time skip_**

As we made it to the lab, which was practically in the middle of knowhere. I was thrown into what looked like a huge jail cell. When I made myself comfortable I laid down on the cold ground and started to sob. Now my life is over but I couldn't bring it up to commit suicide. I only could guess what would happen tomorrow.

 ** _Time skip_**

I awoke to no food for the first time in my life. Instead I was strapped down in a chair with me barely being able to open my eyes. When I was fully awake, the guards, who felt sorry for me, picked me up and I tried to struggle and it wasn't working. Until they put me on the table so I was lying flat on my stomach.

I waited for about a minute when a surgeon came in with a bunch of tools for surgeries, but the one thing I didn't see was anesthetics, which confused me because we used those for numbing all pain but there wasn't any. Instead he picked up a syringe and stuck it in my arm. I winced at the pain but I quickly shook it off.

I felt the tiniest tingle all along my body. Then the surgeon left and came back in with what looked like tracking devices, but he told me they were implants. Which that didn't sound good to me at all. I tried to struggle to get free but it was no use because of the straps that were holding me down.

That was when the doctor picked up a scapel and stuck it right into my back. I screamed out in pain as it hurt worse than all my injuries and started to pull and slice me all along at least a fourth of my back. As my cries of pain started to get super loud. The guards decided to gag me and put a round wad of paper in to my mouth so my screams and cries were muffled.

He went to the other side of my back and cut me open along the other side. I had tears coming down my face and they wouldn't stop anytime soon.

When he finally stopped he didn't even let me take a break as he picked up one of the implants and stuck it right into my back. I felt a jolt of searing pain all over my back. He then picked up all the others and stuck the rest of them into my back and I was no longer happy.

The whole process took at least a full 7 hours for the entire week. He took the last 2 by cutting off other parts of my hanging flesh each day from my wounds and I was in so much pain and agony.

During the process I kept pleading for them to stop and they pretended they couldn't hear me. So they continued on with there work and wouldn't stop. Until he took his time to clean the bloody tools but didn't bother to clean my blood from my wounds.

The guards carried my limp tired body and they carefully laid me down on the ground until I was lying on my stomach. One of the guards took a blanket and draped it over my sore, tired, and hurt body. Which was the last thing I remembered as I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N these are, so far the saddest chapters that I am writing. At least in my opinion. enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

It was a never ending process of the scientists cutting me up, putting stuff inside me. Breaking my bones along with putting new information inside my brain. I started to learn how to say sentences correctly. Along with knowing a whole lot about technology, and knowing how to make advance security systems and started hacking. The machines are the things that filled my brain with all this knowledge. The worst part of it all is that I felt every bit of pain there was.

I knew that my arms and legs have become tremendously strong, because of all the metal they put in. This was going on for 2 years, and in a couple of months, it would be my birthday. On that special day though, I knew it would still be excruciatingly painful.

After my first month though I had finally told mom the truth, and she told everyone else, and there wasn't a dry tear from anyone. My mom regretted for letting me go, but I said they would've killed me if I didn't do it. I sent her all the pictures of my back. After I hacked into the security cameras I made them to where if I screamed they would take a picture of what they were doing to me. I sent all those pictures to mom and she cried on every one she saw.

The guards once again opened up the cell, I hissed at them and backed off. I then realized that I was acting like a wild animal but it never mattered anymore. I focused on the two figures and realized that they were the only two guards that were my friends, Maria and Stephen.

"Jonathan we need to tell you something, it is important, Oh wait!" Maria handed me a big piece of cooked meat and Stephen gave me some steamed broccoli.

I took the food hungrily and started eating quickly not caring what my friends thought.

Stephen said, " You know that we have been planning to bust you out the first day you came here to this place. What we are going to do is we will use all our guns and the ammunition you made for us and fight our way out!"

Upon hearing this I made a relieved, but also slightly nervoused sigh of relief. I connected the dots to relise how stupid I am. That was why they were telling me to make all the guns and ammunition, to bust me out. I thought they needed those to start a war, but I was wrong, very wrong.

"Tha-thank you s-so much!" I said slowly getting up and giving them a nice hug.

"We can't do this today, but we will do this tomorrow so they can finish your feet surgery. But you wouldn't be able to walk because of it, Ok," Stephen said.

"O-Ok," I replied.

The thought of me getting out by tomorrow was the best feeling in the world. There was only two things I was afraid of, the painful foot surgery and If we will make it out alive.

 ** _Time skip_**

The surgery for my feet was horible, since my feet were sensitve to pain. After that though, Maria came by to give me her save slice of pumkin pie. I was now crying, because that was the first kind of desert I ever got coming to this wretched place. I sweeped her into a hug and she looked so happy for me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get out until tomorrow.

 ** _Time skip_**

When the first ray of sunlight hit me in the face, I slowly rose into a sitting position. My feet were sore and I wouldn't be able to walk on this day, the day on which I was supposed to escape today. That was on the least of my worries because Stephen came by my cell to unlock it and open it up.

"Jon," he said in a whisper." Maria is going to start a fire and pull the fire alarm any second now as a distraction, while I carry you on my back, and get you out of here." I could tell by the sound in his voice, that he was nervous.

But when I remembered when he talked about all the guns and ammunition in the supply room I wasn't that worried. He picked me up and carefully slung me over his shoulder and put my arms around his neck and I put my legs around his stomach. Then no second later did the fire alarm started ringing and our escape had begun.

Then Stephen took off and knew exactly where he was going. I clung to his back for dear life and was determined not to let go. No sooner after 30 seconds, we caught up with Maria, while she was carrying the big guns that I made. A lot of people were flooding in trying to stop us and the fire, but as soon as the people came in they were instantly shot and killed by Maria.

It took us a full minute until we reached the main room, but no longer a second later, did Stephen get shot and grazed in the leg. He screamed out in pain and handed me over to Maria. She was shooting everyone like a maniac and killed everyone. As soon as Stephen took care of his leg, he came up behind his limping a little bit, but keeping up his speed.

it took 5 minutes after almost everyone was killed and we made it out of the building.This must've taken them a long time to plan because they carried me and ran into a wheat field and hid in a small barn.

As soon as Maria set me down on a small bed her and Stephen collapsed on the floor. That is when I took the time to actually look at all our injuries. Maria got shot once in her arm and had a couple burns and scratches, it was the same for Stephen except he got shot in the leg, as for me, I had a burn on one of my legs and had few bruises and scratches on my arms and legs. Besides that we were all fine, but Maria took care of our injuries.

We were all exhausted and as we all gave are hugs and said our good nights, I laid down but thought for a little bit.

I couldn't wait until I finally get to go back home and see my parents. I have been so homesick and wished it was finally tomorrow. I won't tell them and I would leave it as a surprise. I knew I would tell them my worst secret, and I knew it would break their hearts. But it is time that they finally learned the truth. That was my last thought as I drifted off and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just came back from church and Cheddars! Now I am ready to start the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

As I was slowly, but reluctantly getting out of bed, I was greeted with hugs from Stephen and Maria. I was entirely grateful for them saving me out there, and getting me away from that nightmare. Saddly, I told them that I wanted to go home , out of homesickness but also, the thing I was going to tell them.

"Jonathan, you be careful out there okay," Maria said trying not to cry.

"Yah, we really don't want you to be getting hurt out there, so please stay safe," Stephen told me.

"I will, thank you guys so much for getting me out of that horrible place. I am entirely grateful for your guys' help," I said with a big goofy grin on my face.

"It was our pleasure, we wouldn't want you to stay in that place forever," Stephen said.

"We don't want you to feel anymore pain like that again, we care about you, ya know," Maria said calmly.

"I know you guys do, and so do I, and thank you guys once again," I said trying not to let out a tear.

We all sat down to eat the eggs and toast that Maria prepared for us. It was silent through out the entire meal, and it was a comfortable silence. As I took the last bite of my meal, I packed up the little clothes I had with me.

"Wait, Jonathan, we got a bus ticket for you so you can get home," Stephen said handing me the ticket.

"Oh, thank you," I said as I turned around to leave. Although I stopped to give them one last hug.

"I love you guys," I said. "We love you too," they said in unison. After their tears stopped, I went out the door, and started to travel back to the place that I thought I would never see again, home.

 ** _Time skip_**

After I got off the bus I took my time and slowly walked back home.With the sounds of nature accompanying me on my journey.

When I arrived at the front steps to the house, I got up and did two quite knocks on the door. I thought nobody was home as I started to go walk away, until I heard footsteps from inside. I turned around to see my mom, with her head down.

"Yes," she said sullenly.

"Hi mom," I said a little hastily.

Her head immediately shot up and she leaped up and gave me a big hug. That was when my sister came around, curiosly to ask who it was. She jumped up and shot straight at me to engulph me in a hug around my back.

"Jonathan," they both said with tears of joy in their eyes.

We said nothing but only hugged and walked inside. When we got in, I remembered what I was going to tell them.

"Mom, Nevaeh, I need to tell you guys something," I said starting to shake because of fear.

"Sure, what is it," my mom asked with a happy grin on her face, which I knew soon would disappear.

"I k-killed P-Parker," I said trying not to cry.

Mom's face instantly turned to a ghostly white along with my sister. "Wh-What," mom said starting to cry once more.

That is when I let spill all out, telling them all the little bits of truth, but with fear an stammering in my voice. I told them about the conversation, the gun he took, the yelling, the fight, everything. When I was done, I looked outside to see that it was nightime, meaning I was talking for a very long time.

I lifted my head to be met with a flaring, mom, and a very angry sister.

"You, killer!" they screamed at me.

Before I had time to explain, my mom slapped me in the face. Fear, shock, and hurt took over me, as I ran for my life out of the house. I sprinted, and without looking back, into the woods and away from the neighborhood. I came to where a flat area of land was and fell on my knees, my head in my arms, and sobbed.

When I looked up I saw something hovering above me, I couldn't tell what it was, and I did not care. All of a sudden a super bright light shined right in my face. I got up to run, but it was no use as I was being lifted off the ground and into the sky.

I was about to scream when my head smacked against a branch as I was rising in the air. I blacked out, and I was unconcious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Finally now this is going to get good, and I will try to make the chapters a little longer. enjoy!**

 **Chapter** **8**

I woke up into what I think was a bed. It took me a minute to process everything that happened last night. My eyes opened wide in shock and I quickly rushed to the nearest window to see if all of this was real. Sure enough, It was, as I looked outside I saw billions of shining stars, and the rest all dark.

"What the hell," I whispered to my self.

I hustled over to the door to find out that it was locked. I looked around the room to find a twisted piece of metal on the floor. I picked it up and bent into a certain way, so it would fit into the lock. I twisted the piece of metal in the lock until I heard a click, and slowly opened the door.

I cautiously walked down the hall and litsened to any noise that wasn't me. As I took a few more turns I came around to what I think was the main deck.

"So, your finally awake huh," A man with blue skin said scaring the hell out of me.

I jumped "Who the hell do you think you are taking me away from my home planet you bastard," I said more angry than ever.

"Yondu, and yah, nice to meet you to you piece of shit," Yondu said a little bit annoyed.

"Um, excuse me, your the one who took me away from my home," I said angrily at the guy."How about you come into the light so I can beat the living crap out of you."

"You think your so brave and tough," he said with a snicker.

"Yah I do, a thousand more times than you, now let me beat the crap out of you," I said with anger.

"Sassy little person aren't you, fine as you wish," Yondu said while walking forward.

When he came closer, I saw more of how he looked. With his blue skin he wore almost, but not all, black clothing. Along with a metal thing on the top of his head, which I assumed was hair.

I was completely dumbfounded, and forgot about my anger, by what I was seeing. I never seen anyone so different than me my entire life.

"Still going to beat the living crap out of me," he said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never seen anything or anyone that is not really human," I said still dumbfounded.

"I know, same with one other I save from being dead or alone," He said while looking up at nothing.

"Who?" I asked.

"A outlaw, as of today, that goes by the name Peter Quill," He said looking a little angry for some reason.

Wait, Peter Quill. . . . . Oh my god. The run away boy, or so everyone thought he ran away after his mother died. My mother married into his family after dad committed suicide after I had left. So really. . . He was my uncle!

Yondu must have seen the surprise on my face and so he questioned," Umm Jonathan, are okay boy."

"Peter Quill, is m-my uncle." I responded.

"What!" he said surprised." If he is your uncle, then I need to get you to the Nova Corps ministrater," he said a little hastily.

" Nova-what," I said questionally.

"Never mind, we just need to get you there ok," he said.

"Ok," I responded.

 ** _Time skip_**

I was sitting in what I think was a waiting room. It was strangely quiet here as well, but it wasn't that uncomfortable. I just needed to see how well Peter had grown, or how his life is now.

"Quill, why the hell are we flarking here?" A deeper voice than mine said interrupting my thoughts.

I started to tense up with nervousness, and I'm pretty sure I know who "Quill" is.

"Nova Prime said that we need to come here and said it was a surprise," I heard Quill say off in the distance.

That was when a Nova Prime guard, or whatever you call them, opened up the door to let them in. That was when I bent my head down out of shyness.

The first one that came in was a goldy blonde headed guy, that had blue eyes and pale skin with a leather jacket, jeans, and t-shirt. I was diferent with my tan skin and dirty blonde hair, with my clothes and hair updated for the present.

Next a girl with green skin, and what I think has black hair, and purple on the ends of her hair, wearing a black outfit. She came in right behind Peter.

Then a shirtless gray skinned guy with red tattoos came in behind her wearing black pants. He also looke a little curious.

Last a small furry animal came in behind them wearing a orange and black jumpsuit. Something looked off about him, he was different, maybe bigger than a normal raccoon. He did look a little grumpy as well.

As soon as he caught my gaze he called out "What the hell are you looking at," he asked.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Quill, tell me who the flark this is so we can go," He said rudely.

"Yah, nice to meet you too," I said sarcastically. I got a snarl from him in return.

"Listen, Rocket, I am his uncle, so he will be living with us in the Milano," he said happily knowing that he had another relative.

"He is now going to be are friend, I'm Drax, what is your name," Drax questioned.

"Jonathan," I said.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan, I'm Gamora," She said with a relaxing smile.

"Hey Jonathan, we need to tell you some things about us," Peter said looking a little to excited.

" I am guessing show me some things as well." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah that to, now, let's go," Peter said with a happy smile

I groan, because I didn't want to get up, " Do I have to, I don't want to get up," I said with a whiny tone in my voice. I waited a few seconds before reluctantly getting up out of my seat.

I looked over at Rocket to see he was smiling, probably at me. I whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, you are my favorite so far," I said with a smile. His eyes widened, like nobody ever said that about him before.

He whispered back," At least your not as annoying as Quill over there," I tried not to laugh at that comment.

 ** _Time skip_**

As we entered the Milano, I went to explore a little bit, I saw the kitchen, the living room, I even tried to memorize the details in some of the rooms.

" Hey, What are ya' doing," I turned around to see Rocket leaning on the doorway with his arms.

"Nothing just looking around," I said telling the truth." Is there something you need to ask me?" I asked curiously.

"Yah, what's your story," He said trying sound nice as possible.

I looked at him sadly and just let everything slip out. I told him about parker, my job people I killed, I even told him about the lab and what they did to me. I was surprised at how easy it was for me to tell him this, since I don't really trust people I just met.

He looked angry all of a sudden," You liar! I am not a flarking idiot, you didn't go through pain and suffering like I did," He snapped at me.

"How the hell would you know, here I'll even prove it," I said a little upset that he doesn't believe me.

I took of my shirt and turned around, that was when I heard a gasp from Rocket. That is when he said," Here look at me."

I saw that Rocket had his jumsuit halfway down to his waist, and turned around to show me his back as well. That is when it all made sense, he had a dark past like me.He had implants in his back like mine. Except I had more, since I was bigger.

"Guys, is everything ok in here," Peter said as he came into the room."Uhh is this a bad time," he said awkwardly. I said no and turned around to show him my implants, and got the same reaction from him.

"Guys it has been a long day and I am tired and upset, so I am going to go to bed," I said putting my shirt on while yawning.

"Yah, right, goodnight Jon," Peter said as I ran to give him a hug. He was surprised but he returned it.

"I'll go set up the couch for you, ok," he said

"Ok," I replied.

I looked at Rocket, he looked like he was about to say something. He said "Sorry," and walked away.

 ** _Time skip_**

I lay down on the couch not being able to fall asleep and just, laid there. I was worried about what the next day will bring me. Where has my old life gone? Hopefully it won't be bad for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **Wow! Istep is really starting to get to me , me being busy, and school work. I'll get the next chapter in now, enjoy!** **Chapter 9**

I woke up with a start. My body all hot and sweaty, and my eyes threatening to spill with tears, but I was tougher than that, I wouldn't let that show. I was trembling and shaking with fear. How I really hate the nightmares. Why do they ever have to exist in the first place.

I got out of bed shaking tremendously. 'I need to drink something, I'm parched' I thought. I walked into the kitchen to find anything at all. but all there was is milk and alcohol. I hate milk, it taste really gross, and last time I drank it I got sick and threw up. Now I know beer wasn't good either, but I was to scared and upset to care right now, so I took one out of the fridge and popped the cap off.

I looked at the time to see that it was 1:00 a.m. "Screw it," I whispered to myself as I took a sip of the beer. It tasted revolting, but it wasn't as bad as the milk so I kept drinking it.

 ** _Rockets P.O.V._**

'Damn I need a midnight snack' Rocket thought to himself. I got out of bed and groggily walked to the kitchen.

As soon as I got there I saw Jonathan at the kitchen table with his face in his hands and a beer bottle in front of him, only a quarter of it left. Wait a minute . . . . a beer bottle! Im was worried for Jonathan and lost my temper a little bit.

"Jonathan, why the flark are you drinking beer past midnight, what the hell man," when I yelled, Jonathan jumped and was starting to shake.

"I-I don't care anymore," he muttered.

" bout' what," I said, lucky for my enchanced hearing.

"My life," he said sadly.

As soon as he said that, I had to remeber what he was going through. It was tough on him right now, and now I felt awful for yelling at him. He didn't deserve this at all it isn't fair to him. . . . Wait, since when did I care about other people. Nevermind, that doesn't matter, he needs help,and I am going to help him.

"Hey how bout' you sleep in my room tonight, you can meet Groot." I said hoping he would say yes and not drink anymore beer.

He looked surprised at the suggestion but he said sure and I led him to my bedroom.

"Hey Groot wake up, I want you to meet Jonathan," I said a little excited.

 ** _Jonathan's P.O.V._**

When I entered the room I saw a very little tree plant, alive, and not like plants are alive, but he is ALIVE alive. a live talking talking tree and everything.

"I am Groot,"--( Hello, I'm Groot, what is your name) he said it with a smile.

The way he said those words, I heard a deeper meaning inside of them. I understood what he said, but I guess he was using his own words to hide them.

"Hello Groot, I'm Jonathan," I said, his sqweeky voice making me feel a little better.

I glanced at Rocket to see his muzzle hanging open in shock.

"What," I said a little confused.

"You-You can understand Groot," he said very surprised.

"Yah why, can any of the others understand him?" I started to question

"No just me, but now you can," he said a little sadly.

"Do you not want me to understand him," I questioned.

"No,no I just ment, it will be different for me, because you can understand him." he said, truthfully.

"I am Groot,"--( You like him don't you ) He said smiling.

When I heard his voice, but wasn't listening, I had to ask "What did he say," I asked, wanting to know.He was looking down shyly at the floor.

"it doesn't matter," he said.

"Ok, anyway, where can I sleep," I wondered looking around the room.

He thought about it before saying. " In the bed with me I guess," he said a little quietly.

"Oh ok, it won't bother me," I said unbothered by the idea.

When I got into bed, I thought about how Rocket was looking nervous. I had some ideas in my head about what Groot said but I ignored it. I also realized that the Milano needs a lot of improvements, and that is what I'm going to do.

"Jonathan, I have a question," he said " how are you not drunk."

I just laughed and said, " I'll tell you tomorrow."

He sighed and said fine before going off to sleep. I went to sleep a little after. and didn't have a nightmare the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So much stuff going on around here. Before I go off to sleep I am going to fill in another chapter, because, Why not! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up to sunny rays of light in my face. I tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't go away. I'm guessing we landed on a planet before everyone went off to bed which is smart I guess.

I turned over to see that Rocket wasn't sleeping beside me. That being said, I got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen and plopped down into a chair at the table.

"Good morning Jonathan," I was greeted by Peter listening to old music with big headphones on.

All I did was grunt in reply, I was to tired right now and grumpy.

"Not a morning person I'm guessing, you are just like Rocket," he said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you Quill," Rocket said coming in from the bathroom, I'm guessing. He earned another laugh from Peter. Then he walked over and took the chair right next to me.

"Hey," Rocket said to me.

"Hey," I replied. Also, why am I talking to him, if I don't usually talk to anyone in the morning.

"Wait, why does he get a hello and not me," Peter said in a whiny tone.

"Beacause I don't like morning people," I said with a snicker.

"Aw man," he said with a little frown.

That was when he put on his headphone's to return to his music.This is when I took the chance to tell Rocket why I wasn't drunk.

"They made my body stronger with all the cybernetics," I said in a whisper.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your question, from last night," I said with an eye roll.

"Oh, I know," that was when I gave him a questioning look. Seeing the face I was giving him he said," I just wanted to say something because, well, I wanted to say something to you before going off to bed," he said looking a little embarrassed.

Why does he keep looking embarrassed. Ok now I was getting mad at him," Why are you doing that," I said getting annoyed.

He was surprised by my outburst, but he asked,"doing what," he said with a glare.

"Getting embarrassed when talking to me," I said as if he were stupid.

He got up out of the chair to give a death glare to me and said,"it's not your business," he said with a snarl and took off to his room.

I turned to look at Peter, stunned and hurt a little bit. He motioned with his head towards his room and said,"Go,".

That was when I got up and walked to his room cautiously and knocked on his door.

"Go away," he said angrily.

"No," I replied stubbornly.

It took him a minute for him to reply before he said fine so I could come in.

I walked in the room to see he was sitting on the edge of the bed, so I closed the door, and sat on the edge next to him. It was a pretty awkward silence until he spoke," I dont want to tell you," he said with a mumble.

"Why," I questioned.

"You'll hate me," he said a little upset.

"No, I promise I won't," I said now worried about him.

it was silent before he replied ,"What the hell do I need to spell it out for you, I like you ok. Not as a friend as in I like, like you. I didn't realise it until last night when I let you sleep in the same bed with me. So now your going to hate me and think I'm a freak aren't you." He said flaring and stressed out.

Now I understand, this is why I was more comfortable talking to him about everything and not everyone else. Which is probably him being embarrassed when talking to me."No I don't," I said thinking I understand.

"Don't you flarking lie to me, you do hate me and your just not wanting to mmm-," I interupted him by putting a kiss on the front of his muzzle. I smirked and got up to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed.

"Where are you going," he said a with a little growl.

"no where, why," I turned around once again to leave, but Rocket went around and jumped on my legs and grabbed my shirt.

He closed the gap in between us and started to kiss me in a very sloppy way. I didn't pull away and neither did he. He then started to get less sloppy, as he started to bite my lip with his sharp teeth, and began begging with a whine. I teased him for a little bit and then opened my mouth to let him take control. We started to explore one another with our toungues.

He was beginning to pull on my hair, and started to scratch my arms a small bit. I whined from the pain of him doing that until I had to break the kiss.

He was left dumbfounded so I said,"Are you satisfied," And added that with a snicker.

"Shut up," he said with a snarl.

I decided to risk the chance of him killing me by surprising him with a hug. I hugged him by the waist, he seemed to tense up at that but he did hug back.

"We need to go back to Peter, I think he might be worried," I said.

"Yah I think your right," Rocket said as I got up to leave.

We both got out of the room with big goofy smiles on our faces.When we got into the the kitchen we were greeted again with Gamora and Drax along with a relieved Peter.

"Good morning friend Jonathan," Drax said looking happy to see me.

"Hey Drax," I said.

"Did you sleep well," Gamora asked.

"Mostly," ( well if you mean waking up from a nightmare and drinking beer then no).

"Here is your guys' breakfast," Peter said settiing down over easy eggs and bacon in front of me and Rocket.

"Thanks Peter," I said

"No problem," He said with a bright smile knowing that the talk went well.

As I went to dig into my breakfast, a thought ran through my head. That today is going to be a nice long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I have no idea how long I want this to be, but I'll make it untill my imagination runs out. Enjoy!** **Chapter 11**

'Wow this ship needs a lot of major upgrading.'I thought silently to my self. I guess I should start with the music because it is a little to old for my liking. Although, we will still keep it, because it is important to Peter.

"Hey Rocket," I yelled from the living room, "Where do you, or have the metal around here".

"I keep scraps in the closet, why do you ask," he said confused.

"I wanted to update the music, it's to old for me," I said truthfully.

"I got tired of it as soon as I heard the first song," he said with a small laugh.

As I went to leave I heard him scatter up to my knee and scratch at it. He was like a small dog at times, it was cute, but I wouldn't say that to his face."Go down on one knee slave," he said with a smirk.

"Yes master," I obeyed him by getting on one knee and looking him in the eye. He then put a peck on my lips. I had a small smile on my lips as I got up to go towards Rocket's room. I walked into the closet to get the supplies to build an improved satellite.

 ** _Time skip_**

I finished the satellite, it took me four hours to build but I finished it. I was really exhausted from the work so I laid down on Rockets bed to silently fall asleep.

"Jonathan wake up,"Rocket said trying to pull the covers off of me.

"But, I'm tired, to sleepy," I whined at him.

"You are so stubborn," he said as he climbed on the bed to lay on top of me.

"Get off," I said not the slightest bit amused.

"Nah, too comfy right here," He said as he took me by surprise to start kissing me. He started to deepen the kiss and began begging with a whine. I had to stop him before we got to hooked on it.

He looked hurt, but I had to ask him,"So why did you really come in here," I said with a slight chuckle. He sighed in relief thinking it was going to be worse. Then he opened his eyes wide remembering why he came here,"Shit, Gamora made dinner, she'll kill us if we're late," he said looking afraid, and I had no idea why.

"Its ok, I'll just tell her I was being stubborn on getting up because I was sleepy," I said.

"that's fine, let's go ," he said.

"Ok," I replied saddly, wanting to spend time with him in here.

He hopped off the bed and I followed him untill he went to the kitchen. I stopped though to go and wash my hands before dinner. "Oh there you are Jon, you came right on time, your food is ready," Gamora said as she put a plate of what, kind of what looked like human food.

"What kind of food is this, I've never seen it before," I said staring at it.

Drax was the first one to speak,"It is like terran food, but added with Xandrean spices friend Jonathan," he said.

"Oh," I was less afraid as i took a bite of the meal, and it did taste a lot like Earth food. I ate it at a normal pace untill Peter spoke up, "So Jonathan, what is your family like on earth," he said trying not to hurt me emotionally, but he did.

"I'll keep it brief,My mother and sister chased me away, my dad commited suicide, and I-I killed my br-brother," I said now shaking, I felt my face, and sure enough, tears were pouring down my face.

"Can I please be excused," I said still crying.

Peter looked mad at himself for saying that while Gamora said," Of course." that being said I got up and went to Rocket's room. I grabbed a gun to go for shooting practice and a watch in case I get lost, so I could contact Rocket.

After I grabbed my gun and put it in my holster, I put my watch on and headed for the front of the Milano. As I walked by the kitchen I was engulfed by a hug from Peter and he didn't say anything, just hugged me.

"I just need some time to my self," I said still very homesick.

He walked away silently, looking hurt and headed back toward the kitchen. Rocket gave him a death glare when he walked by, I am guessing he was mad at him for saying that.

He handed me a light blue hoodie, the one that was pixelated with blue and black."Please come back soon," he said heartbroken to see me like this.

"Only for a couple of hours, I promise," I said, "Ok."

"Ok," he replied.

 ** _Time skip_**

I have been walking for a few minutes and stopping by to look at the sky. I sat down on the ground and heard leaves crunching behind me.

"Who's there," I said unafraid.

"Jonathan," the voice said.

"Wh-What," I said recognizing the voice. I felt a branch hit me hard on the back of my head. I collapsed to the ground and let the darkness take over, but there was no mistaking who's voice that was. It was the one I was always trying to forget, but now I fear it will haunt me forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I hate my allergies during spring, so annoying. I have gotten lots of schoolwork as well, getting good grades to. here is the next chapter** **enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

'Where am I?'' It looks like I am in a small room, but it is really dark in here. I tried to move to realize that my hands were tied behind my back.

"Looks like your awake," the voice said with a small laugh.

"P-Parker, but you died, I thought I killed you." I said more scared than ever before.

"Well you thought wrong," he said with a evil smile." You see Jon, after I was buried during the funeral, ravengers decided to take me out of the ground. When they did I was put in some type of healing chamber. I was back to this form, and then they said they were going to make me a weapon but not hurt me. Though after what you did to me I will torture you until you die."

I had tears in my eyes," I felt, more pain than you could of ever imagined. I was turned into a cybernetic weapon, no anesthetics, just pain and agony. I felt pain when I was hit with a car saving our sister. I felt pain when I was taken away from our family for 2 years. I felt pain when they chased me out of the room after I told your death. the most pain I ever felt was when I killed you." I said the tears now falling.

"Well, you deserved it," he said with no emotion. he did a side ways kick into my stomach. I had to gasp for air, not expecting the blow."Your so vulnerable," he said his face solemn. "and your a bastard," I remarked. I got two more kicks into my stomach for it.

"Shut up!" he screamed. he backhanded me in the face.

"Oh, if you try to escape I am going to track you down and I will kill you without hesitation," he said his teeth seething.

I didn't say anything as I accepted the beatings. He is no longer my brother he is a monster. I need to call Rocket I need him here to help me. I just hope he will be here soon.

 ** _Rocket's P.O.V_**

Where the hell is Jonathan, he should've been back by now. It has been 4 hours and he hasn't been back, maybe Gamora might know where he is.

"Hey Gamora, has Jonathan been back yet," I asked worriedly.

"No why," she asked.

"He said he would've been back 3 hours ago, and he isn't here," I said panick starting to rise.

"What, Ok then, we need you to track him down, I'll get Drax and Peter," she said getting up to find them.

"Ok I'll go and-," just then my watch beeped and Jonathan apeared right on the screen. I was relieved to see that he was alright, but that then turned into fear at the sight of him. he had a black eye, scratched up face, a bloody nose, he even stopped to cough up blood.

"Jon, what the hell happened," I said filled with rage at whoever did this.

"No time to explain, just track down this call and get me please," Jonathan said with stray tears falling out on his face.

"Oh trust me I will," Jonthan had a slight smile as I signed off. I went down stairs to see if I can track the call. this isn't going to be a problem for me to track, but I have to tell the others.

"This is all my fault," Peter muttered in his hands. As he said this Drax went over to comfort him.

"Rocket, we need to get him he is young, he doesn't deserve this," Gamora said while I was trying to track him down.

"Found him, he is in an abandoned shack a mile away from here," Peter's face brightened up as I said that.

"Well, let's go," Peter said determined.

"No,no, I need to do this myself, besides, he wouldn't expect someone like me," I said only wanting to do it myself.

"Okay Rocket, be careful okay," Gamora said with fear for Jonathan.

"I will, oh and if I don't come back in 3 hours, come for me," I said. with that said I went out the Milano to find him.

 ** _Time skip_** **_Jonathan's P.O.V_**

I waited there silently accepting every bits of pain with stiffeld cries. With all the pain I was able to hear what sounded like someone was running towards here. Then the door was knocked down and in came Rocket.

Parker was surprised but started to laugh," What the hell is a mutated raccoon doing here."

"Fuck you, let him go now or I will kill you," Rocket said with a snarl.

"You even point that gun at me and I will slice his throat," Parker said taking out a knife and putting it to my throat.

I was smarter than him and now is my chance to escape. Right before he put the knife against my throat, the handle was 2 inches away from my mouth. he wasn't paying attention, so I quickly moved my head over and bit on to the handle, along with his hand. He let go of the knife, and I held it in my mouth.

That was when Rocket took the time to distract Parker by shooting at him. He was dodging the bullets like crazy. He must of had a lot of practice, because he was experienced.

While Parker was distracted, I sat flat on the ground, and moved my hands to where they were under my feet. I then pulled them up to where my hands were in front of mouth and I moved my head quickly to slash at the ropes. The ropes fell on the ground, so I grabbed the knife handle I went over to Parker.

He noticed my presence as he kicked the knife out of my hand and it fell to the floor with a clank. He then threw a punch to my face but I caught his fist and twisted his arm back. He hollered out in pain so I flipped him to where his hat hit the ground. I then repeatedly kept on kicking him in the stomach. "I hate you, brother," I yelled as I kept on kicking him.

"Fuck. . . you as well," he said with stifled cries and ragged and uneven breaths.

Rocket stood there agape, when he snapped out of it, he aimed the gun at Parker and shot him in the stomach. I stopped to look at Rocket for at least 10 seconds, before turning back to see that Parker wasn't there. I turned the opposite way and Parker surprised me by stabbing me into my stomach as well.

I saw Parker collapse to the floor as he laid down and slowly died. I fell to the ground because of my weakened legs, and Rocket rushed right over to me.

"Fuck, Gamora! Quill! Hurry, He's wounded!" Rocket yelled into his watch.

 ** _Time skip_**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Peter's arms and Rocket was laying right on top of me. My vision was blurry, and Gamora was trying to help. Rocket wouldnt let her, because every time she tried to lay a hand on me, Rocket would growl and try to claw her hand. That was the last thing I saw before I dizzied and blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Guys** **, im making a new story called the good and the bad. Yes I will be using the same characters except the GOTG. Also these chapters will contain spoilers from the newest movie. besides that enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

'Why can't I open my eyes, and how am I still alive?' This is what I questioned when I tried to wake up. My eyes felt like they were being weighed down by a ton of bricks. Which means I must of been asleep for a long time.

I tried to get up but around my stomach was still very sore. There was nobody else in the room, so I reluctantly got up, grunting in the process. I went to go see if anyone else was even here. It was more of me stumbling down the hallway then walking.

When I got to the front of the Milano I saw that Peter, Gamora, and Drax were walking away to a different circular white ship. When they got close Peter turned around a little bit to glance up at me just as he got on the ship. Rocket must of noticed his glance because he turned around to see me standing 5 feet behind him.

He didn't say anything though, he just turned around and started to fix up the Milano. . . Wait, the Milano? I looked around and saw the Milano was completely destroyed. I don't know what happened, but Rocket was looking upset, so I will try to help.

I noticed that he had more than one tool, so I grabbed the other tool, easily finding out how to use it and started fix other parts of the ship.

"You shouldnt be helping you should be resting," he said in an upset manner.

"Dude, I felt like I've been sleeping for weeks, and I feel sore," after this being said, I accidentaly dropped the tool I was carrying. I bent down to pick it up but still felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I ended up grunting once more and fell to the ground.

Rocket rushed right over to help me back up. He looked like he was going to say something but I then heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Why would you help another puny and small human" the unfamiliar voice said.

I tried to ignore what she said and instead asked her who she was. She said she was Nebula, daughter of Thanos. I then took my time to get a look at her, I realized that she looked llike some kind of cyborg, and had different shades of blue on her as well.

Rocket decided to start growling and looked lile he was getting ready to actually kill Nebula. I think he was getting protective over what she said earlier.

"You shut your flarking mouth you don't get to speak," he said with a snarl.

She seemed to laugh at his insult and said

"You vermin hah! Well it doesnt matter, someone will come searching for us anyway."

I was alarmed by this and so I questioned," Who?"

"You are so idiotic," she rolled her eyes "They have bounties on us, and when they find out whet we are they will surely be coming to kill us."

damn this could not be good

 ** _Time skip_** "That's not fair why can't I help," I put my hands on my hips. I was gettung pissed off with Rocket's stuborness in not letting me halp and fight.

"Jonathan your still sore and you need to rest, so stay behind, I can take care of this," that being said, he took his electro grenade and went on to climb the trees.

"I am Groot," ( You know he cares about you, he is trying to be protective).

"Yes I know Groot, I only wanted to help, but its fine." I said to the little plant.

"Jonathan, get me out of these chains I plan on helping him." she said holding out the chains.

I took a glare at her," And why would I do that."

"So i can help him duh, dont you realise he is on the ground and hurt right now." she said with a sly grin.

I look over to my right and not more than a 100 feet away, Rocket lies their on the grouns unconcious. I gasped at the scene and I was about to run over and help, but I knew rhat was stupid. We would be to out numbered, but Nebula was most wanted so she should go first.

"Give me your hands," I say turning toward her.

 ** _Time skip_** Damnit one them saw me, I know for sure. My theory was correct because I heard footprints coming towards the ship.

"Stop there is a humie in there," I heard a guard whisper.

Shit, well there was nothing I could do now except. . . wait. . . I grabbed one of the guns and shot one of the guards in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, when that was over I turned towards another guard, but then that was when I noticed.

Nebula was standing there giving an equal looking smile. That was when I knew that she had tricked me. With no time to react a punch came in contact with my ribs. I fell to the ground and groaned from the pain. Then a kick came in contact with my stomach and I screamed since that was where I was stabbed.

Turning my head towards the floor I looked down and coughed up blood. I was getting dizzy but another guard came and hit the back of my head with one of his weapons and quickly I blacked out once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry I havent been posting in a while, I keep getting lost on how I want this to go anyway here is another chapter, sorry once again enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _Rockets P.O.V._**

My head is spinning in circles. I keep on trying to open my eyes but it is hard. When I do my vision is all blury until it finally starts to clear up. I realize that I am stuck in a chair with at least 30 other people. It was Yondu's crew because it looked like his ship.

Looking down on the floor I saw Groot who was less than 10 feet away from me and was being drowned with what I hope wasnt alchohol.I wanted to help but couldnt.

Glancing over to a cell wich was at least 30 feet away was Jonathan who was being hung up on the wall dangling from his hands. It scared me to see him that way but there was a guard sitting a few feet away from him not paying attention.

That was when one of them came up to me." Well, well, if it isn't a rodent," he spat." I am Taserface and this is my ship now!" Wait did he say his name was Taserface. That has to be the stupidest and funniest name I have ever heard. I wasnt going to pass it up either.

 ** _Jonathans P.O.V._**

'Damn why does stuff like this keep happening to me.' That was my first thought when I tried to open my eyes.

My stomach was more sore than before, but its nothing that I couldn't handle. I knew that I was hanging from the ceiling by my arms. I know that I could pull myself up but how would that be any use to me.

Glancing around the room I was in, I noticed that a guard was standing by the bars not noticing I was awake. I shook my head with disbelief and scoffed at him. When he noticed he turned to give a harsh glare and went to fetch another guard.

When he returned another one who looked like a demon from hell came straight up to me and questioned, "Is that your vermin friend over there little boy?"

Jeez this guy is a mouthful "for one, my name is Jonathan, two yes he is, and he is not a vermin you dick." I said rudely towards him.

All he did was laugh "You think you guys have any chance of getting out of here. No! Cause I, Taserface, am not going to let that happen." he said.

Wait is that seriously his name. God his parents should get some serious help. Glancing back up at him I couldnt hold back my snicker, which then started to turn into laughter.

Instantly he turned back and gave me a hard punch onto my stomach. Instantly I stopped laughing and instead grunted from the blow.

Once again a dark laughter came from him and I heard Rocket yell my name in the distance. Everone glanced towards him and Taserface slowly walked up towards him and spat in his face and yelled,"lock him up!"

I saw him struggle and thrashing around. It was no use since he was smaller and outnumbered. Though that didnt stop him from trying. He still couldnt though and I didnt notice Taserface a few feet in front of me.

"As for you, may I ask you a question?" He spat.

"You just did, oh and no, you cant," I said with sarcasm.

He seemed to growl at that and elbowed me in the ribs."You will too, now, personal question. Do you like that raccoon?"

I acted like I had no idea what he was saying. Looking back over at him I said. "Yes, as a friend."

He started to get angry,"You asshole you know that isnt what I ment."

Shit, well I am definately screwed.

 ** _Time skip_** **_Rocket's P.O.V._**

Me and Yondu were sitting from opposite sides of each other. Until I heard Jonathan off in the distance struggling and thrashing around.

"Put me down you assholes," he screamed.

As the guards walked by our cell me and Yondu shot straight up to see if he is ok. He was but I noticed that something looked off about him. When I caught it I saw his eyes were a dark red off from his usual brown.

Jonathan was draped over a guards shoulder when he noticed us.

"Yondu," he seemed confused," Isnt this your ship!" he said in just above a whisper.

Yondu spoke "It is, and I will get it back!" he yelled.

I scoffed, yah like that was going to happen anytime soon.

 ** _Time skip_**

"Thanks Groot, it only took you a hundred times," I said shaking my head.

"I am Groot," (sorry)

"Whatever idiot" I said this time rolling my eyes.

I tossed the head piece and arrow over to Yondu and opened the cell with the keys. After that we walked down the hallways untill we bumped into Yondu's best friend Kraglin.

Great hopefully this goes well.

 ** _Time skip_**

I finally finished up Yondu's head peice while Kraglin made the distraction. Now I need to find where Jonathan is.

His ship does look big from the outside but on the inside it wasnt. So it really wasnt hard to find him and Yondu was following me from behind.

 ** _Jonathan P.O.V._**

I felt scared being inside this cell. It reminded me of being over at the facility. Where Leo hurt me, and made me suffer, and I want to kill him for it. I don't think it would matter since the world was fucked anyway.

After police couldn't find out what happened to the missing boy or Peter, everything went haywire. People started to make clans for fighting. Soldiers, ninjas, and assasins were being trained. The assassins group was where I was. It wasn't very cool the way I got in.

flashback

 _I was only 6 at the time when I was walking home from school by myself since, my brother was sick and had to stay home. Walking by myself at that time made me frightened and I worried and suspected something bad would happen and I sorta guessed right._

 _Feeling like that I was being followed I turned around to see that my suspicions were true. Two men In black suits came in from behind and pushed me to the ground._ _while I was pinned down his other partner came in and pulled a card up to my lips and slipped it in between lips._ _Laying there in shock I watched as the two men fled from the scene._

 _After I was sure they were gone I shakily took the card from my mouth and stated at it and it read_

 ** _\--Arrive at the state park around midnight or else you and your family will die--_** _I was confused because I didn't even understand how they knew my family. So walking home with unsteady feet I found my answer._ _A van was on the opposite side of the street with a man who had a sniper rifle on his lap._

 _I knew I had to go there so I texted mom asking if I could spend the night at a friend's house. She said sure since it was Friday. Though I knew the real reason and I had to get to the park._

 _It took me untill sun down to get there and it was already 11:55 p.m so I knew this wasn't going to be good._

 _"Oh the new recruit," an unfamiliar voice said._

 _"Who-who are you," I said frightened._

 _"I'm Leo, and your going to need more protection, so how about we teach you how to fight," he said._

 _"What, Why! I mean . . . well. . . ok fine. That would be ok . . . I guess." I said obviously confused._

 _"Great" he said with a dark laugh._

 _I instantly didn't like him but I do need the protection. I just home I can protect my family and hope that nothing will go wrong._

 _End of flashback_

Remebering about my past instantly made me sad. I knew that I didn't want to be locked up, so I looked around to see if I could find any thing at all. Ultimately failing, I gave up and sat on the hard ground, and stared at nothing in particular. Soon I heard someone running down the hall and I perked up when I saw Yondu and Rocket.

Rocket was the first who noticed me. "Jonathan, thank the fucking lord your alright." he sounded relieved.

When Yondu noticed he flapped open his jacket and started to whistle, I was confused for a second but then that turned into pure awe. I saw an arrow in mid air twirling around and going straight for the lock. the arrow clicked right inside the lock and I ran over and easily pulled open the cell.

"Oh great my rescuers finally came," I said in a funny gesture.

Rocket shakes his head while Yondu started to smile,"Boy, your lucky ass better be happy that we saved it, now we need to go now!" Yondu said aloud.

Rocket then spoke,"He's right, now let's go!"

Rocket grabbed my hand and we started walk in a fast manner around Yondu's ship. When we made it the pilot's desk I stopped Rocket while I looked in the drawers till I found my gun, once again taking hold of Rocket's hand, and started to jog.

As we jogged around the ship Yondu kept on whistling while the arrow was killing guys left and right. It didn't take us long to get to the control room and by the time we did Rocket and I guarded the door while youndu started pressing buttons on the control panels.

Two guys were left as Yondu was about to finish them it only hit one of them and got the fuel tank with him.

 ** _Time skip_** I don't remember how we even made it, I guessed I passed out from the heat. Realizing I was on the bed in a. . . fixed Milano, I looked around to see Rocket on the floor fixing, or making a gun.

"Rocket," I said.

His ears perked up, and instanly he got up and ran and jumped onto the bed landing right on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips with mine. I kissed him back instantly, and he stopped and laid his head down on my chest and we stayed like that for a while until he spoke."We need to get Peter."

"Ok, I'll get ready," that being said I got up along with Rocket and headed up to the front of the Milano where Yondu and Kraglin sat. Though something else didn't feel right and I knew it had something to do with Peter.


End file.
